Pirates of the Caribbean: And Really Bad Eggs
by TheMuleteer
Summary: A connecter between CotBP and DMC, so spoilers for the last one! The crews' pasts are revealed in LOST style flashbacks as the adventure continues! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Devils and Black Sheep

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates, and I honestly think that Jack's last line was the best way to end the film. This is just my idea of a follow-up. Enjoy the show.

Chapter 1: Devils and Black Sheep

The _Black Pearl_ coasted through the seas of the Caribbean. The black sails were filled as they almost flew over the waves to their destination; Isla de Muerta.

Their captain, the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow was at the helm, quietly humming "A Pirates' Life For Me".

Once at Isla de Muerta, they'd take a fair bit of Barbossa's swag, and outfit the _Pearl_. The thing was about 10 years out of date, but still the fastest ship in the Caribbean. Jack could scarcely imagine what the _Black Pearl_ would be like with a full retrofit. A fine thing it would be.

A fine thing.

"A fine thing, isn't she, lad?"

The young boy stared at the tall ship before him. The only ships bigger he'd seen were ones in the Royal Navy, and they were just barely bigger than this.

"Where'd she get made?" He looked up at the man next to him. He was tall, and wore a large leather coat. He wore a tricorn cap, and beads in his long hair.

"I dunno, lad. It was given to me by my adopted father after he died."

"Your adopted father?"

"Yeah. But that's a story for another time. For now, I would like to offer you a business proposition." He looked at the little lad. He was probably around 12 or 13, but he was an interesting lad, indeed; his stance was that of a man twenty years older, his vocabulary was that of a man even older than that...and his eyes. His eyes were dark, captivating, intelligent...and frightening.

"What type of proposition are we talking here, mate?"

"How'd you like to come aboard, and work on my ship? I like you, lad, and I think you look like a man made for the seas."

"Hmm." The eyes darkened as they entered deep thought. "I've always loved the sea...was born on it, too."

"Well, then, why don't you come aboard?"

"I don't know. My parents are long dead, and I've never liked life on land." He smiled broadly, revealing gold teeth. "Why not, mate? I'm in."

"Well, come on, then! We're leaving now." The boy smiled as he rushed aboard. "What's your name, boy?"

"Jack. Jack Seaborn."

The man looked at him funny. "No. It doesn't fit you. You just don't look like a Seaborn." He seemed to think. "The 'S' works, but..."

"But what, captain?" They boy looked up at him. As he did, a bird flew overhead. The older man looked at it a moment, and then looked at Jack.

The captain smiled. "Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_, Jack Sparrow."

_Jack Sparrow_. He liked the name.

_Jack Sparrow_. He still liked it-and his ship-to that day.


	2. Chapter 2: Drink Up, Me Hearties

Chapter 2: Drink Up, Me Hearties

Joshamee Gibbs hung from the ropes, leaning out to see ahead. He could see nothing but fair seas. The air smelled clean and salty-no trace of a storm coming. He smiled as he remembered the events of the past few days, including the fun he'd had with the Navy ship _Interceptor_. He remembered back when he was in the Navy, and some other things as he took a swig from his canteen.

* * *

Seaman Joshamee Gibbs was drunk. And he knew it, too. His latest girl had abandoned him for some pirate, and he'd gotten smacked up in a bar fight he'd started to get said pirate. Not a great night by his standards.

So he sat in the mud, drinking as he always did, until an officer came up to him.

"Great, sir. Here to bust me, are you?"

The officer looked down at him for a moment, then knelt and took the bottle from his hand. Taking a swig himself, the officer looked at Gibbs. "Got a name, sailor?"

"Gibbs. Seaman Joshamee Gibbs." He turned to the officer, and said, "Who're you?"

The man extended a hand. "Roberts. Commander Louis Roberts. So what's your excuse?"

"My excuse?" Gibbs said as Louis released his hand and sat down next to him.

"For being drunk and despondent."

"My girl dumped me for a pirate, and I got beat up in a fight I started to get the pirate. You, Louis?" For some reason, they were rather informal with each other. Probably because they were drunk.

"Me? My girl dumped me for a pirate, too, but this pirate stole my personal ship, too."

"Ouch. What was 'er name?" Gibbs felt sympathetic.

"The girl or the ship?" Roberts looked at him.

"Whichever mattered more to you, mate," Gibbs responded.

Roberts smiled. "They were both called 'Scarlett'. Yours?"

"Her name was Giselle. Nice blonde girl," Gibbs winked.

"Mine was a redhead. Real fire in the sack, too," Roberts grinned. "Now come on; let's get back to the docks." He helped Gibbs to his feet.

Gibbs put an arm 'round Roberts' shoulders and said as they walked away, "Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

"Gibbs?"

"Aye, Jack?" Joshamee turned from his memories to face his captain.

"Got any ideas on what to do once we've raided Isla de Muerta and refitted the Pearl?"

"Well, sir, I think we ought to get some more people working in the area-not other pirates, but some rum runners wouldn't hurt anything-'cept the Crown's business, o'course." He knew that the moment he said the word 'rum', Jack was hooked.

"I do believe yer right, Gibbs. But how do we start it?"

Gibbs thought a moment, then said, "I do believe we'll need AnaMaria in on this."

Author's Note: I know, I know. I just couldn't resist using that line. For those kids out there who don't recognize it, the line "Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" is a line from "Casablanca"- only the best movie of all time, second only to "Pirates of the Caribbean". Reviews, PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3: Rascals and Scoundrels

Chapter 3: Rascals and Scoundrels

* * *

AnaMaria leaned on the bow's railing, looking through the thick fog that always surrounded Isla de Muerta. It put a chill in the bones, seeing how many ships were down there. It also put a regret there was no way to salvage any cargos they might have, save using the curse. Maybe someday, she'd put the idea by Jack.

But for now, she watched for any new obstacles in the gloom. Then a ghostly mast drifted by, with a skeleton dangling from it. She shuddered as she recalled a ship with a similar fate far from here, and the story behind that ship-not how it crashed, but how it had impacted her life.

* * *

"Ana? Ana! Ana!"

AnaMaria turned to the voice calling her, turning from the view of the sunset the _Oceanic _presented her. "Ana, didn' ya hear me callin' ya?" The man who called her was rather handsome. He was tall, American, and, if he were chasing you, very intimidating. But there was nothing intimidating about the way he moved toward her. His long sandy blonde hair was waving in the sea breeze. His blue eyes were warm and glowed with something Ana liked very much.

"I did. I was just looking out to sea."

"Ah. So the sea is more interesting than I am?" The man smiled devilishly.

Ana was about to retort when a sailor walked up to him. "Who's this, eh, James?"

"This? Well..." James trailed off, not sure how to explain it. So he just looped his arm 'round Ana and said, "Why don't you explain, sweetheart?"

"Sweetheart? Didn't figure you for the type to settle down, Sawyer," the sailor grinned at James.

"Well, he has, it seems," Ana said, waving her hand before them. "He's my husband."

"Married? Sawyer, you scoundrel, why didn't ye tell anyone?"

"Didn't want this kind of heckling you're givin' me, Jack." He turned to Ana. "Have I introduced you to the most useless rascal on our crew, Ana?"

"No, I don't think you have. Who is this...charming character, James?"

"His name is Jack. Jack Shepard. He's a doctor, heading to England to go to Oxford." Ana studied the man. He was tall as well, but his hair and eyes were a dark brown. He was not clean-shaven, and his hair was very short. "So, Jack, how about you? You getting anybody yet?"

"Actually, I took the same route as you, James, 'cept I stayed closer to home." He gestured to his hand, also ringed. "My girl's the lookout, Kate." He smiled as he looked forward to the girl at the bow, with flowing brown hair. "Well, I'll leave you two to it." He smiled at Ana as he left.

Sawyer looked down to her and said, "Well, ready to go to bed?"

"Yeah, I think so." She walked with Sawyer to their cabin below.

* * *

"Ana? Ana! Ana!"

AnaMaria turned to the now-familiar voice. "What d'you need, Gibbs?"

The old pirate gestured. "Come to Jack's cabin with me. We've some ideas on what to do next, and need some fresh input." Ana smiled and followed Gibbs to Jack's cabin.

* * *

Author's note: 

Yes, yes, yes. 1. I'm horrible. 2. I _did_ say Ana was married. 3. I did, in fact, steal the ship _Oceanic_ and her crew from LOST. I'm bad I'm bad I'm bad I'm bad I'm bad I'm bad I'm bad I'm bad I AM BAD! And will she crash on an island that is incredibly creepy? Hmmm...must think on that...mooses...moo...hey hey, Canadian, hey?...rambling...REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4: Villains and Knaves

Chapter 4: Villains and Knaves

* * *

Jack Sparrow was waiting in his cabin in the _Pearl_. He watched Ana follow Gibbs in, and watched them both take a seat.

"Ana, Joshamee and I have an idea. We'd like to get some more jolly mayhem started in the Caribbean. Y'know, cause trouble for Norrington, keep him off our backs and all. So, do you know of any imprisoned smugglers we could potentially use?"

"Smugglers? Not ships?"

"No. Just smugglers. I know of a pretty good port that's perilously undefended, and criminally mismanaged." He grinned as he remembered his first official act of piracy.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

"Well, Jack, lad, how's the business of villainy and knavery suiting you?"The young Jack Sparrow looked up at the older man from whom he'd eventually steal his fashion sense-a one James O'Neal.

"It's absolutely droll. For the past 4 years, I've done no pillaging, kidnapping, looting, or ravaging. And that and the piracy are the things I signed up for."

James smiled. "Well, lad, I think you'll be getting' that last bit pretty soon."

"How soon?" Forget the ravaging, Jack wanted to _pirate_ something.

James said, "That depends."

"On what?"

"On how fast you think you can push her into that little port there." He pointed to a town ahead of them. "That there's Jamestown. What you're gonna do is sail us right in fast as you can push her, and then you and I shall take part of the crew ashore to raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer our weaselly black guts out."

"And...that's..._your_ plan, is it?"

"That's about it, yeah."

There was a pause. Then Jack grinned widely. "Well I like it. So are we taking loot, company, or ships?"

O'Neal smiled. "As much of each as we can get."

Jack looked ahead. "Superb. Well, then, I shall be taking the helm." Jack proceeded to march back, and take over for old John Cotton, a pirate who'd had his tongue cut out by the same pirate who took his son. Since then, he'd taught a parrot to speak for him, a nice lime green parrot that spoke good, understandable English.

When Jack took over, he spewed orders. "Full sails, arms to braces! Make ready the guns!" As the sails billowed out, Jack watched the Jolly Roger rise over the sails to the topmost part of the mast.

For the next five minutes, the _Black Pearl_ sailed toward Jamestown at the fastest she'd ever gone. The ship's hull bounced across the waves when it wasn't crashing through them. And Jack Sparrow was having the time of his life.

Once in the port, the cannons, commanded by Cotton, pounded the defenses and made a mess of the resistance onshore. Then, in the longboats, Jack Sparrow and James O'Neal led half the crew to pirate away.

* * *

The scene in the town was incredible. Guns roared and women screamed as they ran through shops, stealing all they could, especially any Bailey's (An Irish liquor that O'Neal, being Irish, enjoyed) and rum (on Jack's orders). Meanwhile, others broke into the blacksmiths' shops and stole swords by the armful. Still others stole rifles and food, as well as cannonballs and powder.

While this all happened, Jack and James prowled the wharf.

* * *

"Hmm...too fat...too light for cannon..." James was pacing through the abandoned ships, examining each one. Jack had his sword loose, but didn't expect to use it. Then, James said, "A-HA!"

Jack spun. "Where?"

James pointed. "There! The very one!" It was a Royal Navy ship. Not very big, but hardly small, it certainly looked like a good pick. However...

"Won't there be men aboard?"

"Not with all the trouble we're causing. They're probably trying to keep the peace. And failing miserably." Then he walked to the gangplank, and stopped. "Damn."

Jack looked and said, "Don't you hate it when I'm right?"

"Ah, it's just two men. It'll be no problem at all. Sheath that sword, brother, best not offset them." He walked up to the marines, who tensed at his presence.

"Who're you?"

"I'm part of the militia. We heard there might be pirates aboard. Mind if we have a look?" He moved to pass, but they stopped him.

"We do. We've seen no pirates come aboard."

"To be sure, not by this way. But this ship does have boarding ladders on either side, does it not? Is it not possible that some got aboard that way?"

They still did not budge, though Jack saw that they were wavering in James' presence. It was very entertaining to watch; Jack was fighting a smile.

"We'd have heard them come aboard."

"Well, I must insist that we be allowed to look," James persisted.

The first marine looked at him. "You don't look familiar. I don't think you're in the militia. What are your names?"

Jack said, "He's O'Connell; I'm Smith. Or Smithy, if you like."

"And what is your business here, misters O'Connell and Smith?"

The second marine spoke up. "Yeah, and no lies!"

Jack shrugged. "Fine, then. We confess. It is our intention to pick up our crew, commandeer this ship, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer our weaselly black guts out." He widened his eyes for effect on the last bit.

"He said no lies," The first marine threatened.

The second looked at them funny. "I think they're telling the truth."

The first looked at him if he were stupid. "If that were what they were doing, he wouldn't have told us."

James spoke up. "Unless of course we knew you wouldn't believe the truth, even if we told you."

They marines looked at each other, bemused.

* * *

"...And then they made me their chief," James finished. For the past twenty minutes, he'd described an escapade with the red Indians that was exhilarating, scary, thrilling...

And a complete crock.

Then at a look from James, he and Jack pulled the Marines' pistols, and clubbed them over the head with them. James said, "I thought they'd never stop listening."

"Probably could have said you were a sea creature and that you were hiding your other 27 tentacles behind your back, and they'd still believe you."

"You forgot the part about your story-the fact that you're really 127 and your Davy Jones' cousin's nephew, twice removed."

"And have a lovely singing voice, too," Jack added.

"Eunuch."

Jack shook his head. "Are all Marines this stupid?"

"Not all, but more than a few. Well, shall we round up the usual suspects?"

"No need," Jack said, looking over the side. "They've figured it out themselves." He indicated the torches coming their way, as well as the hollers and hoots of laughter and drunkenness.

"So what's 'er name, O'Neal? The ship, I mean."

O'Neal leaned over the side and looked. "Her name's the _Pursuit_."

Jack nodded as he pawed through the supplies onboard. "And are you taking this ship?"

"Well, yes; a pirate gets a fleet going if he can, brother," James said, his Irish accent returning thick as it always did when he dodged questions.

"Not the question I asked, mate." Jack glanced over his shoulder at him.

"Well..." O'Neal looked around the ship for a long time. Then he said, "I think I will; she's a bit bigger than the _Pearl_ is, and definitely better armed. So then, you'll have the _Pearl_, and I'll have the _Pursuit_."

Jack stared at him. "You're giving me the _Pearl_? But I've..."

"You've what? Not enough experience?" James tilted his head at Jack. "You're a natural at the sea, and I've never seen the _Pearl_ move as fast or as well as she does under you, brother. So she's yours." Jack gazed at the _Pearl_ in wonder as James continued. "Gotta change the name, though. The lead ship in a fleet has to have a big, grand name." Then Jack smiled. "Give me that green paint." James gave him the bucket.

Jack grabbed a rope and swung over to the side and painted for a time. Then he came up. James looked suspiciously at Jack. "What did you do?"

"You're not sailing the _Pursuit_ anymore, mate; _Pride of Ireland_ is the flagship of the fleet."

* * *

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Set course for Jamestown. Once there, we shall steal a ship, then break into whatever prison you think of."

"There's a good prison in New York, New York. Navy locks up all the smugglers and rum-runners there."

"Well, then, let's get underway."


	5. Chapter 5: Aye, But We're Loved

Chapter 5: Aye, But We're Loved...

* * *

First off, yes, I'm horrible, I haven't updated in FOREVER. Second, I'm installing a second storyline here. Need to Give Jack, Gibbs and Ana a break. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Elizabeth?" Will looked at his love, somewhat bemused. She stood on her balcony, staring out to the sea. "Is something wrong?"

She sighed. "You'll think I'm crazy."

"Pardon me, my dear, but you just chose a pirate over the stable life with a Royal Navy officer—you are crazy." He heard her soft laugh that always accompanied her smile. He stood behind her, and embraced her. "You can tell me anything."

She sighed, then spoke. "I miss the sea."

"Really?"

"Yes. I loved the rocking motions, the smell of the water, the feel of ocean spray on my face—I loved it." She was reminiscent of the first time she had sailed—the voyage from London.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

"Raise anchor! Set topsails, we've got to get her out clearly!" The captain called.

The lieutenant, one James Norrington, called, "Heave to! We've got another ship coming through!"

Little Elizabeth stood on the deck, surrounded by organized chaos. There wee men shouting, swearing, and running to and fro. The ocean foam flew through the air, removing the London smokiness from the air. It smelled not like smoke or smog, but brine and salt.

She loved it.

"Elizabeth?" She looked at her father. "Why don't you come inside, darling? It's going to get very noisy very quickly."

"I actually don't mind. It's rather nice out here."

The Governor Swann smiled at his daughter. It was a shame she would not get to sail much—the Navy did not allow women to join, and pirates used what little honor they had in being sure that womenfolk remained safely ashore.

"Cast off! It's time to get underway!" Norrington called. The _Dauntless_ began to drift forward. The great ship's pure white sails descended, catching the wind as they came. Slowly, the behemoth moved forward, quietly gaining speed. The London docks soon disappeared behind them as they drifted into the bay. Then the Union Jack rose above the ship, completing the required rituals. The sails billowed as a breeze picked up, and the _Dauntless_ moved out to sea. The girl was brought to the bow of the ship, where her father bent down to her, and said, "If you shut your eyes, you can feel the ocean calling. It's a beautiful call, Elizabeth. Enjoy it. This is your time." He then left her to experience what he once had.

Shutting her eyes, Elizabeth stood at the bow, arms extended, as the sea sprayed her face. This was her paradise—her retreat. And it always would be.

* * *

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"I really miss it, Will." Turning in his arms, she said, "I'd do anything to get back out on the sea again. Anything."

Will, unbeknownst to her, got a look on his face—one of deep thought. "Anything..." he murmured softly.

* * *

"You wish to _what_, Master Turner?"

"Return to England for a time, Governor. Surely you can arrange passage on a ship for me?" Will asked.

"Well, certainly, but..." The Governor's eyes went to the top of the stairs, where Elizabeth's quarters were. "What of Elizabeth? She just gave her heart to you, lad..."

"Yes. So I shall need you to arrange passage for two." Will smiled. "She loves the sea more than anything else. Even more than me..." He drifted off.

"Or I," the Governor said, a soft smile on his face. "Well, tell her to pack. I'll get you on the next ship out."

"Thank you, sir. I shall never forget this," Will began to bow, but the Governor stopped him.

"Please, William. It is nothing to us, save that it pleases our Elizabeth," he grinned. "On your way, lad."


	6. Chapter 6: By Our Mommies and Dads

Chapter 6: By Our Mommies and Dads...

* * *

Here's a fun one-let's give the Guv a past!

* * *

"Really, Father. You needn't do this for me," Elizabeth said.

"Nonsense. It's every father's purpose in this world to dote upon his daughter and her loved one," Swann smiled. "Besides, I remember how much you loved the sea when we first came across. You should experience it once more—without pirates involved...save dear William," he added. "go on, now—you best start packing." He smiled as he watched Elizabeth retreat to her room. He remembered the last time he'd sailed—and what joy it had brought him...in more ways than one.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

"Lieutenant?"

The man turned. "Yes, seaman, what is it?"

The seaman pointed. "Sir, do you see what I'm seeing?"

"I think I do. Let's be sure, though." The lieutenant turned, and began to climb the ropes to the Crow's Nest. Below, the seaman said to himself, _that's why they admire him—not afraid to do the job himself_.

He grabbed the rope, and pulled himself up to the Nest. He pulled the scope from the pocket inside, and opened it. He stared at the mass out in the distance. It was indeed what they thought it was.

He grabbed a rope and swung and slid to the deck, shouting orders as he went. "Rouse the captain! Take a new course to the northeast, towards that mass! We've got a downed ship, men; let's not let them die here!"

* * *

"Heave to! Send boats out, we need to find survivors!" The lieutenant took a boat himself, rowing with three other crewmen towards the blaze. As they rowed into the fiery inferno, they passed a bit of wreckage proclaiming that this ship had been the _Allegiance_.

Then, ahead, the lieutenant saw a bit of wreckage with a figure onboard. As they rowed closer, two things happened.

First, the lieutenant recognized the shape as a woman.

Second, the woman slid off the wreckage into the deep.

Wasting no time, the lieutenant doffed his coat and dived into the icy waters. He looked through the depths for the woman, finding her to be just a little ways below him, descending. He knew the cold would kill her if the drowning didn't. He swam with all his strength, grabbing the woman, and pushing off a piece of wreckage that was going past them, he broke through the surface.

His boat pulled first the woman in, then the lieutenant. He observed the woman. She was breathing, yet unconscious. "Back to the ship with her," another boat called. "No other survivors." The lieutenant nodded sadly. They'd done what they could.

* * *

Once aboard, the woman was taken to the infirmary. The doctor said merely to wait and see, so the lieutenant took a round of watching to see if she reacted to anything.

After a time, she began coughing up cold seawater, and opened her eyes. "Where am I?" She asked.

"You're on the _Harbinger_, madam. Your ship, the Allegiance, is gone—powder magazine explosion?"

She nodded. "It was just so fast. The fire shot out, and the ship just tore apart. I was lucky to grab onto a piece of wreckage. I tired to help some of the others, but I wasn't fast enough. Those that didn't die from the explosion died from drowning."

She looked at the lieutenant. "You...you're the one who rescued me, aren't you?"

He nodded. "I am that, madam."

"Please, I am not a 'madam'; I am Sarah." _Sarah...she looks like one._ A very charming, beautiful woman, now that the lieutenant got around to noticing it. "And what is your name, lieutenant?"

He smiled. "Swann. Lieutenant Weatherby Swann."

* * *

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Governor Swann smiled. _Sarah...God, how I miss her. Well, I met my love on the sea...stands to reason that Elizabeth would, too_. Smiling to himself, he walked away, to ponder his thoughts, and find a ship bound for London.

* * *

Well? Ay? Ay? Review, ay?


	7. Chapter 7: Maraud and Embezzle

Chapter 7: Maraud and Embezzle

* * *

The _Black Pearl_ slid through the waters of the Atlantic, approaching Jamestown.

"Let's review the plan, shall we?" Jack said.

The crew groaned. AnaMaria said, "Jack, we already did this—_twice_."

"Three times won't hurt none, now will it?"

"Fine, fine: Gibbs and I shall go ashore in a boat ahead of all you men. Then we'll steal the smallest ship there is docked there, while you boys pretty much rain merry Hell down on Jamestown. That the gist of it?"

"That would be the gist of it, luv."

"We'll be fine, Jack. Stop worrying; we know how to steal a ship." _Though you didn't always know how_, she thought grimly to herself. _After all, there always has to be a first time_.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

"Captain Flynn?"

The captain of the _Endeavor_ turned to his newest crew member. "Yes, m'boy?"

"Sir, the crew would like to speak with you. If you'd follow me, sir?"

"Certainly, lad. Lead on." The captain followed the boy down below to the crew quarters.

Where a sack was placed over his head. Then something big and blunt hit him squarely in the back of the head. Then blackness.

* * *

"Captain Errol Flynn. You are charged of with-holding payment to your crew for your own personal benefit. You are also charged with lack of brigandage, indecision, and general lack of lawlessness. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Captain Flynn stood tall, blissfully unaware that in this court, all the men already knew the charges, the damning evidence, and the final verdict.

The 'boy' brought forward a chest from the Captain's cabin. 'He' then went to the captain, and said, "Remove the key from your neck."

"Key? What key? I have no key!" Flynn knew now he was doomed.

The 'boy' turned to 'his' large crewmate, and said, "Taurus, tear his arms off."

"That's enough of that, Ana; we have some decency in this court!" The 'judge' levelled a finger at the 'boy'.

Captain Flynn regarded the 'boy'. "Ana...?"

The 'boy' removed 'his' hat. "AnaMaria, at your service, Captain. The key?"

He handed it over; fear of the dreaded pirate AnaMaria compelled him to do so. When the chest opened, there was a large amount of gold and silver in there—far more than was proportionate to the amount he'd promised the men from each raid. "This scurvy dog's been holdin' out on us!" Crewmen joined the cry. "Mangy bloke's been keepin' it fer 'imself!" "Sodding scumbag!"

"Order, order!" The 'judge' pounded. "I've seen enough. Captain Errol Flynn, in the charges of with-holding payment to your crew, you are found guilty. Sentence is immediate removal from command and marooning, to be carried out immediately as well. Throw him overboard! That little island ought to make a prime location!" The man had no way of knowing that another captain would be marooned on that same island several years later, or that just as then, rumrunners used the island as a cache.

* * *

END FLASHBACK

* * *

The _Black Pearl_ moored a few miles out to sea, while the men rowed in under cover of night. Then the _Pearl_ followed them in. In the proceeding raid, the town was almost destroyed, and a ship was stolen from the harbor.

* * *

AnaMaria stood at the helm of the _Endeavor_. Hello, old friend. Fond memories, eh?

No time for reminiscence, though; straight on to New York.

* * *

A/N: Yes, yes, yes, for those of you who are serious pirate fans, I used Errol Flynn. And I'm not done with him yet! And if you don't know who he is...thirty lashes with a wet noodle! REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8: Even Highjack

Chapter 8: Even Highjack

* * *

"Sir, Ana's not comin' wit' us." 

"What?" Jack looked at Gibbs.

"She sent a message saying that she plans on staying with the Endeavor to train the crew. The smugglers are pretty green, she says, and she wants to crew on with them for a while. She'll keep in mind to port in Tortuga—says some friends of hers live there—but for now we have to do without her." Gibbs regarded his captain. "So on to Isla de Muerta, then, Cap'n?"

"Aye," Jack said, absent-minded. He was busy recalling how AnaMaria and he had met.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

The boat cruised through the waters of Tortuga Bay, with a man on the peak of it. It was a small boat, larger than a raft, but not quite large enough to be called a ship. 

Captain Jack Sparrow manned the peak, staring ahead to the city. He watched another ship come in nearby. Straining to see, mired in the fog as he as, he noted the name of the vessel; the _Oceanic_. He grinned; the ship was one he'd worked in tangent with them several times.

Then the captain made a grievous mistake; he mistakenly guided the ship's side into the bow of another ship that had just left its place on the docks not ten minutes before. He heard the awful noise, then saw the _Oceanic_ being run over. It then began to capsize and sink. He heard a cry of 'Abandon ship!' and saw several people come up to the side and cry out, for the boats were shattered against the ship wall. Jack sped into action, taking his boat over to the edge, and calling up, "Come on, quickly! Yer takin' on water fast!" And he could see the water literally gushing into the ship's broken hold.

He saw several ropes go flying over the edge in his direction. He caught them and called, "Come on!" He saw several people dive off, while some sped down the ropes into his boat. "Hurry!" Then he saw one character on a rope that stuck out.

The character did so because its leg was trapped firmly by a gun port. Another swung down to help, but slipped and fell headlong into the boat. Jack, not thinking—else he would never have done it—grabbed a rope and climbed up the wall of the ship. He came to the figure, which it turned out, was a woman. She was struggling grandly to loosen her leg. "Easy there, lass! Let me 'ave a look-see." He looked, and what he saw was not good; her leg was trapped by a cannon. "Hang on." He struggled up to the familiar deck and, quickly adapting to the slanted floor, charged below to the gun port. He saw the leg sticking out and shouted, "Hang on to the rope, luv!" He grabbed the cannon, and struggled with it. The blasted thing would not budge. Then, in a moment of inspiration, he shouted, "Is this gun loaded?"

"Aye. Don't dare fire it!" The girl shouted back.

"Luv, grab hold of the rope. Done that?" She gave an affirmative. Now ease yerself down the rope so yer upside down, back to the ship, savvy?" He saw the leg bend to accommodate the movement. "Alright. Ye got a tight grip on that rope?"

She shouted, "Get on with it!" So he did. He took the lighter, and lit the cannon. The behemoth fired, the shot taking out the cabin of the fleeing ship that had rammed it. It also freed her leg. He crawled partway out, then hearing the loud groan, leapt from the ship to the rope.

He did not get a very good grip, and found himself sliding down the rope, hands hitting the girl's, sending them both down to the ship. Behind them, the _Oceanic_ groaned and started to complete its journey to the depths. The rope luckily broke, and the two fell in a heap on his boat. Breathing in the breath he'd just had knocked out of him, he asked, "What's yer name, luv?"

"AnaMaria. Who're you?"

"The name's Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow."

* * *

A/N: Please note that I did NOT end the flashback. REVIEW, PLEEEEASE!


	9. Chapter 9: We Burn Up The City

Chapter 9: We Burn Up the City

* * *

"You...you're Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"No need to sound so disappointed, luv; I did just rescue you, after all," Jack said sourly.

"No, no; I just...always thought you'd be...taller..." AnaMaria looked around. "Where's my husband?"

"Yer husband?"

"Aye, a man—"

"One could only hope, though the idea of otherwise is certainly intriguing—" WHACK. "Apologies. Continue."

"A man, tall, mid-thirties, long blonde hair, rugged looks, goes by Sawyer."

"Sawyer got married? Shall have to congratulate him." Sparrow surveyed his boat, then said, "Don't see 'im, luv."

"Well, he must have gone ashore, then; can you go there?"

"Not yet, luv; some mates jumped off, and I'm gonna pick 'em up."

The boat swung around as AnaMaria scanned the water for Sawyer. She saw several familiar figures in it, including Michael, his son Walt, Kate and Jack—since they'd been married, Jack abandoned his life of decency and joined the Oceanic as a pirate—and there were bodies, lots of them; apparently the jump killed far more than it saved.

And one body floated by. Ana recoiled. It couldn't be—

It wasn't possibly—

It was Sawyer.

Ana cried out, grabbing his floating form and hauling him aboard. She ignored the others telling her that he was dead; of course he wasn't, he was just playing with them, he'd wake up any second now, any second...

But the seconds turned into minutes, and the minutes turned into an hour. Finally, sobbing, she gave up, and gave in; Sawyer was dead. She bowed her head as tears fell onto his cheeks, and then looked to the heavens as it began to rain, the rainwater mixing with her painful tears.

Than Jack came up, and embraced her. It was not an embrace of familiarity or intent thereof, but one of comfort, of friendship. She cracked, and buried her head in his shoulder, and cried out nothing coherent at all; just a cry of pain, misery, and ultimate suffering.

But Sparrow was there for her; he silently promised to be her rock, her anchor until she repaired and went on. Little did they know that night that the latter would never truly happen; through thick and thin, ups and downs, almost love and utmost hatred, he'd still be there.

* * *

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Tortuga was as it always was; half-ablaze, reeking of rum, gunpowder and sex, men chasing women, women chasing men, rum everywhere, and the mayor in the well. Jack Sparrow wandered through the confusion, determined to get an adequate supply of rum for the _Black Pearl_.

Behind him, Matelot suggested as he rolled two barrels down the hill to the port, "Let's burn up the city!"

"No more rum for that man, Mr. Gibbs," Jack ordered.

"Aye, sir."

The _Black Pearl_ quickly left the town, and made course for Isla de Muerta.


	10. Chapter 10: We're Really A Fright

Chapter 10: We're Really A Fright

* * *

"Jack, where's the island?"

"I don' understand it." Jack rapped his compass. "It should be right here."

"Well, the passage is still here, clogged with ships, there are still outcroppings of rock...so where's the Isla de Muerta?" Gibbs asked.

Jack stared ahead, realizing what must have occurred. The island had been claimed by the sea. _So much for the riches there_.

* * *

"Governor, I heard something of the Black Pearl having raided Jamestown."

"Yes, Commodore," Weatherby gestured to a chair, which Norrington took. "Not only Jamestown, but also New York. He was just recently seen in Tortuga."

"No doubt restocking his precious rum."

"So, Commodore...since a wee bit more than one day has passed, do you plan to pursue him?"

"I do. The _Dauntless_ was already stocked to go before I came here. I'm merely seeking your permission to depart Port Royal."

"Granted, Commodore. Do come back with Sparrow." Swann stood, nodding to Norrington, who did the same.

"I plan to, Governor Swann."

* * *

"So now what, Jack?"

Jack Sparrow was deep in thought. He had an idea, but there was no way it could possibly work. The last time he'd tried it...

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

"So, Captain Sparrow, we have an accord?"

"We do, Mr. Jones. You raise the _Black Pearl_ from the depths, and I'm captain fer thirteen years. Then you have my services aboard the _Flying Dutchman_." Of course, Jack had no such plans in mind. "Agreed." He offered his hand.

"Agreed." Davy Jones took Sparrow's hand.

* * *

END FLASHBACK

* * *

_Urrgh_, Jack shivered at the memory. _Clammy hands, that one. Really a fright the first time ye see 'im, too_. "Mr. Gibbs, set course fer Isla Infierna."

Gibbs paled. "Not the..."

"Yes, Mr. Gibbs; the prison island."


	11. Chapter 11: Kindle and Char

Chapter 11: Kindle and Char

* * *

"Jack, we have company."

"What's this?" Jack took his attention from what was ahead to what was behind.

"It seems ye have important friends."

"Oh, bugger." It was the _Dauntless_, pride of the Royal Navy. Well, it's been a fair while, so I guess it was time. "Hmm. Ideas on losing him, Mr. Gibbs?"

"Well, we could simply outrun 'im."

"No go. They've more sails, and with the wind going dead across't us, he'll catch up far too fast." He looked at the older man. "No, Mr. Gibbs, we go through that," he looked ahead of them.

Gibbs paled. "Jack, yer crazy!"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Directly ahead was the largest hurricane Jack had seen in his life. The monster expanded across the horizon past where he could see, blacking out the sun, and everything around it.

"Jack, we'll never make it through; the sea's already choppy, we're having trouble here, and you want to go through that beast of a hurricane?"

"It's insane, I know," Jack said grimly. "But it's the only way to lose the _Dauntless_." Jack bowed his head in resignation. "Call the crew on deck. Have them hoist the sails. Stow the guns. Have the sweeps ready to go, and throw most of the powder overboard. Leave only eight barrels—any more and a spark hits, it'll tear the ship apart. Douse the lamps, too; no light or fire at all." That was what had done the _Pearl_ in last time.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

"Get those fires out!" Captain Jack Sparrow screamed at the men as he attacked a fire of his own. "If they reach the powder magazine, we're done for!"

Men attacked the dangerous flames with whatever they had, but it wasn't enough. Slowly but surely, the fires made their way down the stairs to the magazine.

Jack bowed his head and called, "Abandon ship. We'll never get the fires out in time. Abandon ship!"

In the lifeboats rowing towards shore, Jack Sparrow watched the _Black Pearl_ in utmost sadness. For a time, nothing happened.

Then she was torn apart by the enormous explosion that followed. He watched, heartbroken, as his beloved ship sank to the bottom of the ocean.

Jack knew right then and there that he would do anything to get his beloved _Pearl_ back—even sell his soul to Davy Jones.

* * *

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Commodore! Look!" Gillette pointed ahead. "The _Pearl_'s going into the hurricane!"

"Then we go after it," Norrington said darkly.

"Sir!"

"We can't go around, and it's headed this way. It shall take far too long to find the _Black Pearl_ again, and I want the ship on the bottom of the sea."

"But sir, surely the hurricane—"

"Lieutenant, the _Black Pearl_ is captained by Jack Sparrow. There's no way that a mere hurricane will end his reign." He bowed his head. "Prepare for storm conditions."


	12. Chapter 12: Flame and Ignite

Chapter 12: Flame and Ignite

* * *

The wind howled around the _Black Pearl_. It was strong enough that it would tear sails to shreds. Crushing waves high as the deck doused the floors. If there were any crewmen topside, they would have been swept overboard for certain.

However, the ship flew no sails, and the crew was all below, rowing for their lives.

The only man topside was Captain Jack Sparrow. He wore a long thick rope 'round his waist which was secured below deck. There was no way that he would be thrown off the ship.

Lightning sparked across the black skies, illuminating briefly the peril of their situation. Waves were monstrously tall. The wind whistled across the Pearl's bare deck; the guns and equipment were stowed below with the supplies.

Jack grimaced, then spun the wheel, directing his ship on the sides of the green waves each time one formed. It was slow going, but with the assistance of the oars, they would get through this alive.

It also helped that he'd plotted a course that would take them through only the side of the storm. He could scarcely imagine what it would be like near the center.

* * *

The _Dauntless_ was under even worse stress. The sails were up, but they had no oars, and were at the mercy of the sea. The waves were crashing over them, frothing a horrid green as water swept guns off the side.

James Norrington was at the helm, determined to catch Jack Sparrow. The man would not escape him again. And he'd seen the man's ship steer towards the center. _Well, if he can go through it, so can we._

Then he saw the horror of what he was in. A large wave smacked into the bow, spinning them 'round and forcing the wheel to spin with frightening speed.

He had no idea how they would survive.

* * *

The _Dauntless_ suddenly stilled. The rocking ceased, and no waves crashed across the deck. James Norrington opened his squinted-closed eyes. It was a bright day before him, light clouds the only visible things. He breathed out.

Then shadows cast across the deck. He saw black clouds returning. _No, no, no._ They were going back into the storm.

Then matters got worse.

A bolt of lightning shot out and struck the mast. The wood exploded, showering the deck in enormous splinters which quickly caught fire. Flame danced across the deck and he saw one splinter fall below.

Directly on to a small cache of gunpowder.

_Oh, no.

* * *

_

The explosion did not shred the ship apart, but it tore a hole in the deck, which would cause real trouble.

Then the waves came back. Even above the roar of the ocean he heard the cries from below. He bowed his head. _I've failed them_. They would die in this wretched storm, and so would he.

Waves scores of feet high pounded the wounded ship as she spun aimlessly in the monster that tormented her.

James Norrington made dead sure that his lifeline was secure, then locked the wheel in place. He ran below to see the men.

Many were huddled in places he'd rather not think of, and others simply floated in the water, still.

Then he heard an awful roar. Then a gust of wind caught him and threw him across the tattered deck. He looked up to see the most horrible thing he'd ever seen.

A wave that had to be well over 150 feet tall loomed off to starboard. When it hit the ship, it would be a nightmare that many, if not all of them, would never awake from.

He shouted below, "BRACE YOURSELVES!" He then ran to the stairs and went below with them, sparing a glance at the monstrous wave.

It was almost on top of them.

"BRACE!" He leapt into a corner, and thrust his legs out to wedge in. He shut his eyes.

And it hit.

* * *

The storm clears. A ship is spotted off the coast of Port Royal.

The ship is a horrid wreck of what it once was. The masts are gone or almost gone, with the tattered remains of the sails across the deck. The ship is swamped with water. When men from Fort Charles come aboard, there is water everywhere.

They see the gaping hole in the deck and approach it with apprehension.

Inside the hold remain perhaps a dozen men. They are huddled in a corner, braced against wreckage, corpses, and all manner of things. The water is up to their waists; many men are almost gone from intense hypothermia. Some rest on wreckage that floats in the hold.

There is one man who is trapped under wreckage not far from the others. He is breathing, though the rescuers cannot see how. The wood piles several feet above him, and his uniform and face are shredded and scarred almost beyond recognition. They know his face, though, despite the scars and horridly beaten features. They also know the shreds that remain of his coat.

James Norrington survives.

He thinks he has died. And in a way, he has.

His resolve is gone. The spark of leadership, of courage, of bravery, is gone from his sad, haunted eyes. What dwells there now is only waterlogged ashes speaking of defeat and sadness.

James Norrington of England lives, but Commodore Norrington, the most respected man in the Royal Navy, died in the hurricane.

* * *

"You are resigning your commission?"

"Yes, Governor." Weatherby Swann stared at the broken man before him. He was not the one who had departed for the Black Pearl only a few weeks prior. "I am not fit for command now, and shall not be for a long time. I failed myself and my men when I blindly pursued the Black Pearl into the storm. I should have returned here, and waited for the next time he appeared."

"Commodore, listen to me. _You did nothing wrong_. You had no way of knowing that Sparrow would escape the storm, nor did you know what would happen inside it. You are just a man, and no more can be expected of you."

"Sir, I saw the wave that killed the Dauntless. It was over 150 feet tall, and when it hit, we rolled and rolled like a child's toy. First upside-down, then rightside-up, and back again for an eternity. It's a miracle any survived. And it is in no part due to my efforts to chase a pirate. I am resigning my commission, Governor. I hope you forgive me."

As the broken shell of Norrington moved to leave, Swann asked, "Where will you go?"

He was silent for a long time. Then he said, "Where my heart takes me."

Swann only nodded. He'd felt much the same way when Sarah died.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

"Sarah, please, hold on! Your daughter needs you." Swann bowed his head. "I need you. Please, try to hold on."

"Oh, Weatherby, I can't, and you know it." His wife smiled wanly at him.

"Oh, this is all my fault."

"No, it isn't. You had no way of knowing that the Penzance would come around and fire on us—you had them on the run." Swann was shaking his head. With surprising strength, Sarah gripped his shoulder. "You listen to me, Weatherby Swann—_you did nothing wrong_." She slumped back.

"Sarah, please..."

"Weatherby, it's too late. It's my time." His beautiful wife smiled at him for the last time. "Take care of Lizzie." She whispered to him, "I love you." Then she slumped back, and was gone.

* * *

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Where my heart takes me."

"Good luck, James. May it never steer you wrong."

And James Norrington was gone with the wind.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I realize I said "Gone With the Wind". I didn't catch that until I was about to submit it. I've decided to leave it in, because it's what works. Please, tell me if this works as an explanation for James's later predicaments. REVIEW! 


	13. Chapter 13: Beggars and Blighters

Chapter 13: Beggars and Blighters

* * *

Isla Infierna was a prison island. It was feared by all, and those who went in didn't come out alive. Ever.

The port there was a large spire of rock that led up to a bridge linking the rock and the island itself. In this port, the first term of sentence was carried out. For one month, the beggars, blighters, and all the others taken were kept here. They were tortured, whipped, beaten, and bloodied. Then, at the end of the month came the second part; the rest of their short lives in the Isla Infierna Prison. Men were dragged by their hands from the port to the prison, their ankles bloodied, their torsos lashed, their spirit gone. The final blow was that when they were brought in, the bodies were dumped into the sea. They could watch the caskets being dumped into the water as the crows flew in, ready for dinner. Along the way, some men—typically the first few in line—would be locked in cages above the bridge, and left for the crows to devour while the prisoners being dragged in watched the grisly scene.

It fit its name perfectly; the Island of Hell.

And here was where Jack Sparrow had first found out about Davy Jones and his concept of debt.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

"Y'see, Davy Jones offers ye a choice. Ye can either die, or 'postpone judgment', as he puts it, by serving on his crew for a hundred years." Jack Sparrow nodded attentively. "'Course, he only typically appears at shipwrecks, so there's little chance ye will be running into 'im anytime soon."

Jack nodded impatiently. "Yes, yes, but what about ships? If ye offer yer soul, could he raise a ship from the bottom, and allow a few years to captain it?"

The rugged man thought. "I dunno; closest ye will ever get to findin' out is if ye ask 'im yerself."

* * *

END FLASHBACK

* * *

He'd decided to escape long before he died, by putting on an incredible show of being stone dead. He had done this the first time he was here. This would be the second time; though this time he had to learn if there were any way to bend Davy Jones to your will. To get out, he'd have to hope that his remarkable acting skills would prevail once more.

"Gibbs, the _Pearl_ is to remain here until my return. It should be in, oh, a month or so."

"Aye, sir."

* * *

Jack Sparrow took a longboat and rowed his way to the far side of the spire, and began to climb. It was a long way up, and even more difficult to get across the bridge undetected.

Crossing a bridge via its underside is no mean feat, even for Captain Jack Sparrow.

"I may be the greatest man who ever lived, but I'm not a bloody spider. Oh, why oh why do I let myself do these things?" Was the basic gist of the almost constant muttering that came from Sparrow as he took his unconventional route across the ravine. It was then inside, and into the closest place to Hell living men ever came.

* * *

A/N: Will someone please inform me if the whole "God Jack" setting was after the prison island? Thanks! 


	14. Chapter 14: Ne'er Do Well Cads

Chapter 14: Ne'er Do Well Cads

* * *

The fog was thick around the _Black Pearl_ as she waited for her captain's return. Only Gibbs was on deck, taking a swig of rum at the appropriate verse of the song he sang. 

"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest. Yo ho ho, and a bottle o' rum." That, evidently, was the appropriate verse.

Then a gong rang out, and crows fluttered overhead. Gibbs felt the telltale chill in his bones as it rang out several more times. He pulled out his scope, and could see in the distance, men being taken in, and bodies being tossed into the sea in coffins. And one of those, he hoped, contained Jack alive and reasonably well.

No need to get too hopeful after all.

* * *

One coffin floated in the murky waters. It was no different from the others, not even when a crow descended on it, and began to peck it's way into the wood. It did this for a while. 

Then a shot rang out, and the crow disappeared, blown apart by a pistol. This pistol, smoking, poked out of the hole and scanned the horizon.

Then came forth the irrepressible, the irresponsible, the irreverent, the irredeemable, the one, the only...

Captain Jack Sparrow.

He pulled his trusty hat from his coffin, and firmly affixed it to his head, scanning the horizon. He spotted the _Pearl_, and then tugged from the coffin—

A leg. A decayed, skeletal leg.

This time, his acting skills were not used, and he simply smuggled himself into a coffin. He found out only too late that said coffin was already occupied.

He regarded the leg, said, "Sorry, mate." He then stuck it into the water, and rowed. "Don't mind if we make a slight detour."

* * *

A/N: Okay, honestly, I have to say this; I'm tired of this story. It started as a fun idea, but it shorted out a while ago, and I only kept it alive with plugging the second film in. I have a few chapters left, and they will hop around the story, dropping in on the opportune moments for flashbacks. I will update every other day. But this fic will be finished and closed by Saturday the 19th.

I make this promise here and now; if I post a story, I shall finish it. I will never just leave off at a point, and never abandon it. I give my word.


	15. Chapter 15: Extort and Pilfer

Chapter 15: Extort and Pilfer

* * *

Gibbs looked up at the next sailor in line as next to him, Jack was muttering something along the lines of 'I know what I want and where the thing I want is...' and continually opening the compass, and then shutting it in dismay. At one point, he turned the cursed thing upside-down, and began tapping it. Gibbs ignored him and said, "So what's yer story?"

The voice that came forth was not at all one he expected; it was not the throaty or raspy voice of a pirate, but a cultured, clipped tone that did not fit its words: "My story? It's the same as yours, only a chapter behind." Gibbs looked up at the voice and saw—

Commodore Norrington?

"Not anymore. Weren't you listening!" Gibbs knew what he meant; his story quite literally was the same as his.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

"Captain, you can't honestly be thinking of going through that hurricane!"

Joshamee Gibbs of the Royal Navy, Captain of the HMS _Sojourn_, was determined to catch this pirate. "Henry Morgan is not getting away again. Even if I have to go through that," he glared at the hurricane, "to get him."

* * *

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Norrington knocked several tables over, and then rather drunkenly swaggered into the center of the room as Jack tried to stealthily depart the scene hiding behind a palm branch. Norrington bellowed, "Am I _worthy_ to serve the Captain Jack Sparrow—" he drew his pistol and pointed it right at Jack. "Or should I just kill you now?" 


	16. Chapter 16: Filch and Sack

Chapter 16: Filch and Sack

* * *

In his peripheral vision, Jack saw Will move for the chest. Thinking quickly, he whacked the lad in the head with his oar. He fell very neatly into the longboat.

Elizabeth cried out, "Will!"

"Leave him!" Jack commanded. He surveyed their situation. "Unless you plan to hit something with him," he amended.

"We'll never get out of here!"

"Not with the chest," Norrington said. He grabbed it, and ran. "Don't come back for me."

"I suggest we honor his request," Jack said, disguising the mild emotion that he had now; he did not ever want to abandon a man, not even Norrington; it reminded him far too much of what his old crew had done with him.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

Barbossa levelled his sword at Jack. "Off the boat ye go, Jack."

Jack turned to face the island that he was now 'Governor of', in Barbossa's words. "As I recall the rules, Hector Barbossa, you are required to give me my pistol."

"Ah, yes. Bring forth Jack's pistol." It was handed to him, and he tossed it out onto the sand of the beach. "So long, Captain Jack Sparrow!" The tide carried the boat away, Barbossa cackling merrily all the way.

As Jack watched the mutineer sail away in his ship, he swore that he would escape this island and get his revenge.

Recalling that he'd been here before, he strode off the beach, and performed the necessary actions to find the trap door. He lifted it, descended, and pulled out a flask of rum. According to the rumrunners' schedule, they'd be by in a week or so. He sat down on the beach, got comfortable, and popped the cork on the rum.

It was only a waiting game now.

_Ah, blessed rum._

* * *

END FLASHBACK

* * *

As Jack stood back on the _Pearl_'s deck, he promised himself that if Norrington were still there, he'd go back to get him.

Maybe then the man would stop trying to kill him.


	17. Chapter 17: Yo Ho, Yo Ho

Chapter 17: Yo Ho, Yo Ho...

* * *

Elizabeth suddenly came at Jack Sparrow, and pressed her lips onto his. Surprised, but not displeased, Jack allowed her to push him backwards across the rubble-strewn deck, backing him into the mast. Then—

Click. _Ah. That's the game._ For the second time in his life, Jack was betrayed by someone he trusted.

"It's after you; not the ship, not us." Elizabeth looked into his eyes as he put forth, for the first time in a long time, his true emotions; hurt, sadness, wan humor, and a little bit of regret...perhaps, deep down, he really did have feelings for Lizzie after all. _But now, I'll never find out, will I?_

"I'm not sorry," she said one thing, as her eyes said quite another, tears forming in them.

Jack only grinned softly, and said one word: "Pirate."

Then she was gone.

* * *

For the longest time, Jack stood there, stumped at what had happened, and sad that it had.

Jack suddenly came to his senses.

He was Captain Jack Sparrow; he was _not_ going to die like this.

He eyed the lantern a few feet away. He drew his sword, and, straining himself, reached it, looped the sword tip through the loop, and smashed it against the wood he was chained to. He grinned in triumph as the slick fuel dripped over his hand.

Struggling, he wriggled his hand free of the irons. He grinned in triumph once more.

Then he sensed something behind him. The grin fell. He turned. _Oh, bugger_.

The Kraken roared.

* * *

As Gibbs had so eloquently described it, there was the reeking stench of a thousand decaying corpses, plus a couple other things that Jack wasn't interested in identifying. Globules of cream-colored spittle flew out and coated Jack's face and outfit. As this happened, something made a 'thunk' noise nearby.

Finally, the thing ran out of breath. Jack regarded the spittle as he removed it from his face. "Not so bad," he said, thinking of the breath.

"Oh." The 'thunk' had been the return of his hat. Jack really did not want to know how it ended up in the Kraken's belly, and never found out. He reached down, and picked it up. He swung it back and forth a bit to shake off the spit on it. He then firmly affixed it on his head. Now he was ready for action. He grinned, and drew his sword, remembering the words his true father told him long before his death.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

"Jack, my boy, never forget this, ever. The urge to save yerself may be strong, but it's not the noble thing to do. Go back and save whomever ye be abandoning, and if the need be, sacrifice yerself fer them. There may be some cursed things that give physical immortality, but glory lasts forever, and glory is what such an end gets you.

"Never back down, never be afraid of death, and when it comes, greet it smiling all the way. You'll be just fine."

* * *

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"'Ello, beastie," Jack greeted the monster. Charging forward, he swung the sword towards the creature as its mouth closed around him. _Funny_, he thought, _I'm actually not scared. Well, Davy Jones, I guess my debt is settled._

Then he and the _Black Pearl_ were gone.


	18. Chapter 18: A Pirate's Life For Me

Chapter 18: A Pirate's Life For Me

* * *

Elizabeth sat on her stool in Tia Dalma's home, silently killing herself inside. She'd just betrayed and killed the man she— 

Did she love him? And if she did, what of Will? Then Tia Dalma silently came forth, offering rum, knowing what they'd gone through. Gibbs turned back in the doorway to face them, and said sadly, "Jack Sparrow is gone, and already the world seems a little bit darker. He had us all fooled up to the end, but I guess the noble part of him won out." He accepted Tia's drink.

"No other captain like Cap'n Jack," Ragetti said, choking on the words from sad tears.

"A gentleman of fortune, he was," Pintel said, raising his glass.

"He was a good man," Elizabeth added, barely keeping the tears out of her voice. _Perhaps I really did lo_—

"If there were some way to get him back," Will began. She looked at him. She may have been wrong, but he may have just admitted that he wasn't the one for her. That Jack was.

Jack.

The man she betrayed.

The man she killed.

The man she _loved_.

Tia Dalma cut him off. "Would ye do it? Would you sail to the ends of the earth to save Jack Sparrow, and his beloved _Pearl_?"

"Aye." Gibbs stood.

"Aye," came Pintel.

"Aye." Ragetti.

"Yes," Elizabeth said softly.

"Alright," Dalma grinned her toothy grin. "But if yer goin' to the World's End, ye'll need a captain who knows the way."

She looked up the stairs.

A man descended.

He wore black boots.

He was all dressed in black.

The monkey Jack swang to him.

All stood, one by one, disbelieving, in the presence of their new captain.

Then the captain came into full view, and he was—

He was—

Elizabeth, staring, wished she had the strength to rip her eyes out of her head for the third time that day; the first was when Jack had looked at her with those sad, loving eyes; the second had been when the last bit of the _Pearl_ sank into the depths for what she was sure was for all time.

But even blind, she would see these three moments forever.

It couldn't be—

It wasn't possible—

It was...

Captain Hector Barbossa. "So tell me, what's become of my ship?"

* * *

A/N: Review. 


End file.
